blueypediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Creek
The Creek ''is the Twenty-ninth episode of [[Bluey (TV series)|''Bluey (TV series)]]. Synopsis Bored of the local playground, Dad and the kids go out on a journey to their local creek. Cast out of her comfort zone, Bluey's eyes are opened to the beauty of the natural world. Plot Dad takes Bluey, Bingo and Mackenzie to the creek after they grow tired of the local playground. Bluey struggles to appreciate the beauty of the natural world surrounding her, until they arrive at the water. Bluey learns to step out of her comfort zone and try new things. Episode Recap Warning Spoilers! -> bestbits: Bandits array of “dadjokes”. lifelesson: Sometimes you’re allowed to be a princess, and the best playground is nature. Bluey and Bingo are at the playground with their friend Mackenzie (and every other neighbourhood kid too). The girls are bored, so they find Dad and suggest a visit to the creek. Dad and Bingo charge ahead “bush bashing” through the scrub, but poor Bluey is very hesitant about coming along the bug infested path #princessmoment To reinforce her fear, along the way she encounters thorns, potential snakes and drop bears (#dadjoke), spiders webs and a leech! But then they spot a beautiful lizard to remind them of the beauty of nature. Bluey slips down the steep descent to the creek and hurts her knee #princessmoment - magically it heals once Dad tells her he’ll have to chop it off - good one Bandit #dadjoke. They eventually arrive at the crystal clear creek and Dad leads them to where he played as a kid. Whilst rock hopping, Bluey lands on a wobbly rock, then steps onto some moss and slips into the water... “I swallowed mud!” #princessmoment After picking herself up, she starts a positive self talk mantra “the creek is beautiful” to get her to the next hurdle - a waterfall requiring a big jump from one rock to another! They eventually arrive at Dads waterhole and it seems Bluey has finally embraced nature and the great outdoors as she giggles at tadpoles, marvels at a dragonfly and nonchalantly pulls a leech off. The kids ask Dad what to “play” but he tells them just to “hang out” resulting in: making and racing boats, rock skimming, building a dam and treating Dad at their “dayspa” (definitely encouraging this one). As Bluey goes to get more mud for Dads facemask, she comes across a wallaby and realizes that her confidence building “the creek is beautiful” mantra IS actually true. Upon return to the playground the kids are tired after their adventure down the creek, and they wander happily home. Dad tells Bingo she’ll have to look out for ticks #dadjoke #notreally Recap Credits to @tellitlikeitismumma. - Instagram - Facebook Appearances Characters * Bluey * Bingo * Bandit * Mackenzie * Lucky * The Terriers * Juniper * Missy * Winton * Buddy * Bentley Trivia * -Coming Soon- Gallery The-Creek-screen.png The Creek-preview.jpg|The Creek Preview Category:A to Z Category:Episodes